Jamaican Sakura
by Airemir
Summary: I take Sakura’s place in her world and she takes mine in our world. What chaos will ensue? And will she like how I look? Because I know having pink hair would be too weird for me. Oh, and here’s the twist, I’ve never actually watched Naruto.
1. The Jamaican Cherry Blossom

Jamaican Sakura

**Summary**: I take Sakura's place in her world and she takes mine in our world. What chaos will ensue? And will she like how I look? Because I know having pink hair would be too weird for me. Oh, and here's the twist, I've never actually watched Naruto.

(¯•¸•´¯)

It was a wish, one small wish that both girls made that started this whole mess. A wish to go somewhere else. Anywhere else. Anywhere but here.

The poor dears don't know what a wish granted would do. To them and all that they loved.

(¯•¸•´¯)

**Book 1**

☆Jamaica's mishaps as Haruno Sakura☆

Chapter 1

The Jamaican Cherry Blossom

Now, just to let you know, I live in the "Great White North" also known as the country Canada. And it is in the middle of the winter. When I went to sleep, there was a snowstorm. The weather channel said that it would be one of the worst snowstorms of the year. They also thought it convenient to omit the fact that the weather is so unpredictable these days because of the pollution and the ozone layer being like Swiss cheese, but I digress. The point I am trying to make was it was snowing. And it was suppose to _keep_ snowing, all throughout the week. The fact that I woke up to a sun-lit room was not lost to me. And neither was the feeling that something was different, _really_ different. After a few minutes of trying, and failing, to go back to sleep, because of a cry of,

"Sakura-chan! Come downstairs for breakfast!"

By a voice I did not recognize. I believe that she was talking to someone else, seeing as my name isn't Sakura, but she sounded so kind, so I decided to get up anyway. The odd thing was there was a giant vanity mirror in my bedroom. I _do not_ have a mirror. Never mind one so big. But when I rubbed my eyes and took a closer look, I couldn't have been more surprised.

I know I had my hair highlighted, but this is ridiculous!

All of my hair is pink! PINK!

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

…

That really explains why I felt so unlike myself though.

I looked at myself in more detail; the pink hair is very disturbing however. I saw that I was wearing a light pink nightdress and a white thigh high socks and my pink hair was just the same length. That's good. There's one thing about myself I can recognize. Everything else, however… I had big green eyes, milky white skin and my bangs are definitely longer than before. I'm thinner, and there are no boobs on my chest. Sweet! I hated those stupid lumps.

Now that I have learned that I looked entirely different now, I looked in the closet to see what I had to wear. Lessee here, there's a red dress, pink shirt, black shorts, dark blue skirt, blue sandals, and…that's it? Okay, there are a few kimonos and pajamas, but those don't count.

Fine then, I'll just wear the red dress and black shorts with the silly blue sandals, much to my indignation.

Oh! And would you _look_ at this! A giant hardcover book about fairy tales! Yay! Jackpot!

I don't know about you, but I never leave the house without a book, _ever_. Besides, you have no idea how much it hurts to get hit with these things. I should know. I've given enough people concussions with them.

(¯•¸•´¯)

When I came downstairs a woman who was very tall with the same colored hair as me greeted me.

"Sakura-chan! How are you, bed-head?"

Okay…why does she insist on calling me Sakura? Well…maybe it's because of my hair. It must be a nickname or something.

I just yawned and gave her a shrug. She put a dish with some rice and food in front of me after I sat down. I ate it while she talked to me.

"So Sakura-chan, are you ready for today?"

I swallowed and gave her a questioning look.

"Today is the day you graduate, Sakura-chan. Or did you forget?"

I gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged once again. She sighed.

"You're far too young to become senile and start forgetting things. Now, here's your bento and off you go." She said as she pushed me out the doors. I rolled my eyes, and made sure to bring the book with me.

My feet took me to wherever it was that I had to go, while I just hummed to myself various songs I love. I didn't trust myself to talk. Everyone was speaking in Japanese, and although I can understand them, I wasn't sure whether I would have an accent or even be able to speak Japanese in the first place. So I decided not to risk it and keep quiet.

This place is really quaint, old fashioned Japanese style buildings, no freakishly tall skyscrapers and there's no environmental pollution of any sort.

I could get use to this place.

(¯•¸•´¯)

I came to a building, a school building to be exact, with various children playing games, and I saw a sign that said "Ninja Academy".

Interesting…But for some reason that really reminds me of something. Hmm…

Oh well.

(¯•¸•´¯)

I really think that the body and the soul are two entirely different entities. The mind is separate from the soul and the soul is separate from the mind. That's why this one is going on auto-pilot. But when I got to the door this random blond girl tried to knock me to the side, and I was just barely able dodged her and kept on walking in. Then she started running to some seat next to some boy that all the girls were crowded around and had heart-shaped eyes staring at.

Hold up, heart-shaped eyes?!

I backtracked two steps, and stared. And stared. And stared some more. My heavens, the more I see it, the less I believe it. I shook my head in disbelief and sat down on an empty seat. Where apparently, there was a good view of the front of the class.

The man with tanned skin, black hair up in a ponytail and had a white scar over his nose started speaking about becoming real ninjas now and how tough would be after this, but I wasn't really paying attention. Ninjas? They exist in this day and age? Gee, I think I might be a bit over my head here.

Well, I don't think that the man really appreciated my cheek, seeing as I had the book of fairy-tales propped up in front of me and right in front of my face and was apparently not listening to him. In fact, I could have sworn I heard a whistle blowing. Oh dear.

Then something started flying at me, something very sharp and pointy. Thank you dodge ball reflexes, I was able to control my new body to duck my head to not get hit.

Guess what I did next?

If you guessed I kept reading, you'd be correct.

And if you're wondering what happened to the book, I put it down on the desk as I dodged the sharp and pointy object.

Um…now I hear a train whistle getting louder and louder. Uh oh.

(¯•¸•´¯)

"Sakura…"

She just gave him a bright smile. The tick on his right eye worsened, as her smile just aggravated him. It was like she didn't care about what he was just saying.

"Were you paying attention to what I just said?"

She nodded.

"What did I say?"

She brightened, and shot down to the board in front of the class.

Everyone else was confused. Why isn't she talking? Did she become mute?

She started to write on the board, in a very fancy, very old fashioned kanji.

It said,

'_You said that from now on, we would become real ninja. Not only would we have what other ninja have for privileges, we'd also have all the responsibilities, hardships and any wrong step would end in death. You said that now we would become adults in the eyes of the world, (even though we certainly don't look it) and in time, we either rise to the challenge of the world or sink into the darkness.'_

Iruka was impressed,_very_ impressed. She had the eloquence of a writer. And she was able to write the gist of what he said in 3 sentences. He laughed when he read the words in the brackets. That was funny.

"So, you were paying attention. How can you focus on two things at the same time?"

'_Simple. I daydream.'_

He laughed again at the written words. Her smile just widened at the sound of his laughter. She decided she liked it when he laughed.

"It's good that you can multi-task, Sakura, but could you at least _look_ like you're paying attention to me while I talk?"

'_You mean lecture.'_

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, while I lecture. Just please put the book down."

She looked disappointed.

'_Do I __have__ to?'_

"Yes."

She pouted.

'_Fine, I will. Much to my disgruntlement, I shall.'_

He smiled.

"Good."

Since when did Sakura not speak?

(¯•¸•´¯)

Do you know when you can feel people just staring at you? Do also know how much that ticks me off? Grr, I hate it when people do that.

(¯•¸•´¯)

Some of the more obvious children outright stared at Sakura for a moment, watching her strange actions, but went back to Iruka's lecture. The others on the other hand kept an eye on her, not as obviously as the others, suspicious that she might be someone they didn't know.

Boy, they didn't know how right they were.

(¯•¸•´¯)

The teacher with the scar on his nose had all the students do some kind of…what did he call it again? Jut-su? Something like that, anyway. They turned into other people, took the place of a random object or person, and somehow all these odd clones of themselves kept popping out of nowhere. But, I could tell they weren't real. Many were see-through, and you could tell that it was an illusion. I mean, that chalk isn't suppose to be able for me to see through her foot is it?

There was this one boy, Uzumaki…Naru-something or other. He did this funny jut-su that had him turning to a voluptuous girl, and gave the teacher a very big nosebleed. I'd really like to know how that's physically possible, the nosebleed, not the jut-su, but I don't think the teacher knows either. Either way, that one was funny, just bloody hilarious. He could do everything but the clones. His was so crummy that Iruka-san couldn't pass him. I felt so sorry for him.

I could do it all. But my clones were just barely better than all the other students, I think it was because I wanted it to be so bad. I was really tired afterwards though. I always hated being a part of a crowd. I had a vague understanding of what I just did, but I didn't really feel like going into the details.

(¯•¸•´¯)

I'm outside, reading. But my mind was still on that Uzumaki boy. I would hate to not be able to do something like that. Argh. In fact, I'm a closet perfectionist. Either I do everything right, or I don't do it at all. It's really a rather debilitating vice.

I decided to draw. I found a stub of pencil on the floor earlier in the classroom, and since there was an extra piece of paper on the back of the book, I ripped it out and started to sketch. The Uzumaki child I can't seem to stop thinking about.

I decided to draw a portrait, just his face. It's really quiet a striking face. The wide cerulean orbs, hair as wild as a dandelion and the color of the sun, tanned skin and whisker-like marks on his cheeks just add to his darlingness. And that cute little foxy smile certainly doesn't hurt his charisma. I decided that instead of the goggles he wears, that I should put the funny head-band thing on his forehead instead. I thought it made sense. Of course, I wrote all those points at the back of the portrait. I want people to know what the inspiration for this was. When I looked it over, after I was done, I was surprised to learn that I liked what I saw. I decided to do it over, in darker and more assured lines this time.

Gee, my fingers are even better at this than I thought it'd be. Maybe it's because it's different now. Who knows?

(¯•¸•´¯)

I went back inside.

I tugged on the teacher's sleeve.

He looked at me.

"Yes Sakura?"

I wrote on a spare piece of paper.

'_Do you have pencil crayons?'_

"Why?"

'_I'm drawing a portrait.'_

"Really? Of who?"

'_The Uzumaki boy.'_

"You mean Naruto."

'_Is __**that**__ what his given name is?'_

"Yes…?"

He looked at her quizzically.

'_Oh. Okay, Uzumaki Naruto it is then. It is a very nice name, would the meaning be a maelstrom, by any chance?'_

If possible, he looked even more confused.

"Sakura, you've been going to the same school as him for the last 4 years. Why don't you know his name already?"

'_I did? Hm, I think I might have amnesia of some sort.'_

"If you have amnesia, how do you know how to do jutsu?"

She gave him a shrug.

'_I just do. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the butt.'_

"What do you mean by not looking at the butt?"

'_Of course I'm saying not to look at the butt. Do you know how much it hurts getting kicked by a horse?'_

"Oh."

Just when he thought she was talking really eloquently, she turned a full 360 and says this. Really, she wasn't always like this. Before, she would talk, a lot. He didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, I think I might have a few here somewhere, let me check."

He rummaged in the desk that he never sat in, looking through various drawers, opening and closing, opening and closing again.

"Ah ha!"

He came up with a box full of crayons. I just smiled. Mentally I was saying:

"A-BOO-YAKA! YOU ARE AWESOME TEACH! LUVS YA FOREVA AND EVA!"

Picture, would you, a chibified version of me punching the air for no reason whatsoever while saying said words.

Yes, there is something wrong with my mind process. It does not know grammar or spelling. I don't care. It sounds adorable.

I would actually say that out loud, but I'm not sure I can trust this man yet, seeing as I think I'm somewhere I've never been before, so I'll just keep this to myself.

"So, before you can you use the crayons, can I see this portrait?"

He looked quite curious in fact; maybe he never thought I'd be good at drawing. I'm a fair hand at it, but I'm no great artiste.

I shrug.

'_Sure. I hope I did a good enough job of his profile though. I never was an artist.'_

She handed the portrait to him. At first he scrutinized it; I think he was expecting it to be a doodle by a toddler or something of that sort. When he stopped scrutinizing, he had a surprised look on his face. She was hoping that it's a pleasantly surprised look, not a displeased surprised look.

"This is…very good."

'_Well, I try.'_

She was scratching her head and had her head tilted to the side with a sheepish smile on her face. He could tell she was secretly happy of his praise. He can also tell that she didn't think she's all that good at drawing. If the smile was any indication of her feelings, that is.

"Hm? What's this?"

He turned over the page, feeling indentations on the paper from my writing, his eyebrows creased in concentration as he read…

"Striking face…cerulean orbs…hair as wild as a dandelion…whisker-marks adds to his darlingness…foxy smile…charisma?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you thought that Naruto was annoying?"

'_Why? He hasn't even talked to me at all today.'_

His eyebrow raised, he thought that was a somewhat good lie, but just because he was leaving her alone for one day doesn't mean her whole perspective of him would change because of it. Hmm.

"This is very cute, Sakura. Can I keep it after you color it?"

'_But I worked so hard on it!'_

"I'd like to show this to Naruto, Sakura."

'_I was __going__ ask him myself…'_

"Let me do it for you."

'_But!'_

She looked at his face. She couldn't see any obvious signs of deceit, although he may be lying, so she just sighed and nodded. He nodded to her also.

It's a good thing that this one is the copy of the picture that she made.

She took the pencil crayons from his outstretched hands and sat on the nearest desks at the front of the classroom. Scratching could be heard, paper and lead and silence making it seem all the louder. The teacher waited patiently for her to finish. After some rather long moments, which were just about 30 minutes, she gave the picture and the pencil crayons back to the teacher.

"Thank you Sakura. Hmm? What's this?"

He was looking at some random lines in a straight line, very curvy, very elegant lines that meant nothing at all to him.

'Maybe I should have written it in Japanese…' She thought.

"What is this gibberish, Sakura?"

'_It's not gibberish, it's written in English, a language I made up.'_

She had that excuse all made up before he even started talking, which goes to show you how good she is at deceiving people. It was, in fact, written in English, but seeing as she seemed to be in a place that only speaks Japanese, she wondered how wise it was to do that. She just wanted to add a personal touch, is all.

Looking at his very perplexed face, she sighed.

'_Fine. What's my real name, teacher?'_

"Your real name is Haruno Sakura…? Shouldn't you know this already?"

'_Amnesia, remember?'_

She tapped her head at him with a cross-eyed face.

"Hmm…"

'_I thought you all called me Sakura because of the color of my hair.'_

"Well…"

She raised an amused eyebrow at him, a small smile on his face. Then she took the picture from his hand and wrote in kanji Haruno Sakura and gave it right back.

"That's better; the rest of us can understand it this time."

She blew a raspberry at him in response. She winked, and after giving a mock salute with two fingers she ran out and went home.

(¯•¸•´¯)

(Author's note: Yes, I know. I am an idiot. Shut up. How am I suppose to know where I am if I've never watched the show? So, how is that? Is it any good? 3 review please, if the majority says aye, then I'll continue with chapter 2, but if it's the opposite, I'll just delete this story. And please write constructive criticism that can actually make the story better, not a typical "YOU SUX! STOP WRITING!" flame, okay? Merci beaucoup!)


	2. Meeting Team 7

Chapter 2

The Jamaican Sakura meeting Team 7

Dang it. Do you know the best way to make a day worst for yourself? Get your mother pissed off, that's how. Now she won't let me write as a way of communicating just because of a few lousy grapes! Granted, the grapes tasted really good, but that's not the point! My point is that I can't be quiet any more! Man! It was just a few grapes! I didn't even finish all of the grapes…okay; maybe I would have if I was given the time, but still! That's got to count for something!

Feh. Stupid grapes.

I found this mythology book though! Ain't that awesome?

(¯•¸•¯)

When I got to the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet, and a kid with pineapple hair was talking to the Uzumaki boy. They were talking about someone having to have passed the exam? Maybe the boy re-took the exam or got extra credit or something. Oh well, none of my business, that's for sure. I'm in enough trouble as is.

Today is just turning out to be a very unique day, isn't it? The Uzumaki boy and this dark haired child kissed and the Uzumaki boy got beat up by the girls with hearts in their eyes, the poor dear. Next time, if you're going to glare at someone, don't do it while squatting on their desk okay? That way you won't kiss them.

I sat in the same seat as I did yesterday, and this time I didn't read while the teacher talked. Hopefully this time I won't have random sharp and pointy objects thrown at me by angry teachers, or at least not from this one. Maybe he was having a bad day yesterday and that's why he threw the thing at me? Who knows?

He started talking about separating the students in teams of three and assigning them to Jou-nin teachers and said stuff like…

"Team 1…Team 2…Team 3…"

Yeah, I wasn't paying attention to the names. In case you haven't noticed, I don't know anyone in this whole place, and I don't give a flying rat's ass about any of them. I'll start caring when I know who they are, at least.

Maybe that's why I was so surprised when my name was called out…

(¯•¸•¯)

"Ha! Forehead-girl, I am _so_ going to be in Sasuke's team!"

No reaction from Sakura.

That's odd.

"Forehead-girl, I'm talking to you!"

It was still the same reaction from Sakura.

None.

She was so angry at being ignored that she stomped down the seats and grabbed her shoulder.

Sakura did nothing but slap her hand away. "Forehead-girl!" She practically screamed in Sakura's ear. Sakura just put a finger in her ear. "Oh. I'm Forehead-girl?" Sakura finally turned around and looked at the girl who was talking to her. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you were talking to me. Were you saying something? Preferably something important?"

A vein throbbed on the blonde girl's forehead.

"I said that I'll be Sasuke's team!"

"And…Am I suppose to care?" Her face was totally bored, just like a certain pineapple haired male, but her eyes were much bigger.

"The bored face doesn't look good on you, Forehead-girl. Get rid of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Goldilocks."

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura…"

'What? Who? Me?'

Sakura looked left and right, and pointed at herself.

Ino just smirked.

"Ha, you'll probably get fatso and lazy boy, Forehead-girl!"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" A whoop could be heard in the class.

'Uzumaki Naruto…? Why does that sound so familiar?'

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

For some odd reason, Sakura had the strangest urge to say 'Love wins'. 'What love? Huh?'

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji."

"That's so wrong!" Ino says in her incredulity to the news.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "What's wrong Goldilocks? That prophesy of yours came true right? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Ino just humph at Sakura and sat down at her desk, sulking.

Naruto speaks, but we do not pay attention. He's just whining anyway about him being in the same team as the boy he had kissed earlier. Boring!

(¯•¸•¯)

Goldilocks is an embarrassment to the blondes worldwide, especially the one in Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde II. Reese Witherspoon was hilarious and very cool. Naïve she might have been, but at least she was witty, creative and passionate. I may not have known Goldilocks for long, but she definitely needs to read up on her comebacks. I mean, really. She is nowherenear Reese's drollery.

Apparently we can go eat before meeting these Jou-nin people. Not that it matters, even though I'm hungry, I can always skip a lunch, wouldn't be the first time, not for me anyway. Hey look, that dark haired boy that Uzumaki kissed is coming my way. I wonder why?

(¯•¸•¯)

"Hello Sakura."

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Um…hi? Don't hate me, but who are you?"

He laughed. "I could never hate you, Sakura."

"Okay...," she gave him a sideways glance. "But you didn't answer my question. What's your name?"

"Don't you remember? It's me, Sasuke."

"I have some kind of wacko amnesia. It causes me to forget my life up before yesterday but lets me remember how to do a jutsu. So, no, I don't remember you…Oh wait, are you the one that Goldilocks was complaining that should have been on her team?"

He tilted his head to the side.

"Goldilocks?"

"Um… I mean the girl with long blond hair up on a ponytail and purple outfit."

"Oh! You mean Ino!"

"That's her name?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Ino then."

"Hmph. Everyone always goes after Sasuke."

She looked at him like he was crazy. He, on the other hand, had a pout on his face and his hands were folded on his chest.

"Aren't _you_ Sasuke?"

His eyes widened. "No! I mean, yes, yes I am."

She gave him the same expression as before, like he was a mental hospital patient. "You wouldn't be doing some kind of jutsu that lets you look like someone else would you? The transforming one?"

"Uh…"

"You're not Sasuke then. Who are you _really_?"

"I…uh…"

She just shook her head.

"Well, bye, person-I-don't-know."

She started to walk away, waving her hand in a farewell gesture.

"Sakura wait!"

She turned her head to look at him.

"I'll show you who I really am if you answer one question."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Naruto?"

"Um…"

She put a fist underneath her chin.

"The Uzumaki child?"

He nodded his head.

"I think he's just hilarious. I like people that make me laugh."

He had a really bright smile on his face when he heard that. She had no idea why, that is, until he changed in a poof. He turned into a blond haired, blue eyed boy in a blindingly bright tangerine outfit.

"Oh. _You're_ the Uzumaki child. Well that certainly explains a lot."

He was pleasantly surprised that Sakura wasn't hitting him for deceiving her, not that he was complaining of course.

"Is that all you wanted from me? To learn what I thought of you?"

"Nuh-uh. Would you go out with me, Sakura-chan?"

Hey, if his luck holds maybe she'll actually say yes.

"We are far too young to get into such an intimate relationship. Neither of us is anywhere near mature enough for one. Ask me when we turn 20, okay?"

She had a serious look on her face while she said those words so he guessed that she really meant it. Eight years, aw man.

"We can be friends though. What do you say to that?"

"Yeah!"

He pumped his fist in the air in excitement. If he can't be her boyfriend, then a normal friend would do just fine. It'll be a lot better than before, or at least he hopes it will be at least. Maybe she'll stop hitting him…A guy can dream can't he?

She smiled. Then her face lit up in recognition.

"Oh, are we in the same team, Uzumaki?"

He nodded.

"Cool. Then that means we'll have more time to talk. So, Uzumaki…"

"Call me Naruto, Sakura-chan. Or even Naruto-kun!"

Still he had that smile on his face. She found it to be too adorable.

"Race ya to the classroom Naruto-kun!"

Running to the direction of the Academy, she left Naruto in the dust. He smiled, and then noticed that she was very far away.

"Hey, wait for me!"

He ran right after her.

(¯•¸•¯)

"Yeah! I win!" Said Naruto as he punched his fist in the air. Everyone in the classroom looked at him, most of them thinking that he was being an idiot again. He didn't even notice.

Sakura came in right after, panting, and narrowed her eyes at Naruto. Then she pointed a finger at him while she cried,

"You meanie! You totally cheated, ya!"

"No I didn't."

"You jumped up on the rooftops!"

"You didn't say I couldn't."

"Dang it. You're right, I didn't."

She stuck out her tongue at him in retaliation. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she looked around the classroom, trying to remember something that she thought she had paid attention to.

"So, Naruto-kun, who's our other teammate again?"

"Hmph. That stupid Sasuke-teme."

"Oh. He's our teammate?"

"Yeah."

He said with a big frown on his face.

She pointed out a boy with hair that strangely resembles a duck's behind. He looked at her like she was little more than a pest. Which was incidentally what he was thinking, but she didn't know that. She thought he looked like he ate a lemon or something equally sour.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke, right Naruto-kun?"

"I don't understand how you can forget your former crush and still remember how to do jutsu, Sakura." Iruka pointed out.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Iruka just shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question. On one hand she might be less annoying; on the other hand she's acting like a completely different person.

Sakura sat down with Naruto.

They waited for their Jounin instructors to come, and one by one an adult came and went with three recently graduated students. When everyone left Sakura took out a book to read, while Naruto impatiently looked out the door, several times by the way, to see if their instructor came yet. Sasuke was just thinking things that we don't know. The author has attempted, (read: tried but failed), to read his mind, but all she saw was red and black, specifically, a red moon and a black night. When said author started to see corpses, she decided that reading his mind was hazardous to her health and left.

"Man! Whoever our teacher is going to be is taking forever!"

Sakura looked up from her book.

"I'm sure there's a good reason, Naruto-kun. Now please sit down and be patient."

"But everyone's already left! Even Iruka-sensei isn't here anymore!"

"I have perfectly functioning eyes Naruto. I can see that. Calm down. Whoever it may be will be here soon, I'm sure."

Silence reigned, for a few moments, until Naruto became fed up with it, which was less in than 5 minutes actually.

"That does it!"

He took an eraser from the board and a chair. Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you going to do with those, Naruto-kun?"

She said slowly, hoping that he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. If he was, then they might be in trouble.

"I'm going to prank whoever the sensei will be!"

"Dobe, a Jounin won't fall for something that stupid."

"I wouldn't know whether Uchiha is right, but I don't believe that the sensei will appreciate having a prank pulled on him Naruto-kun."

They were too late. He already put the eraser on the slightly opened door, standing back, and they all saw a hand and a masked face entered, which resulted with a silver haired man having dust and an eraser on his head.

Naruto was laughing boisterously, while Sakura just shook her head and Sasuke just thought that his new instructor would not be enough to help him in his goal.

"See here what you've done Naruto-kun. Now he'll quite possibly have abhorrence to us now."

She took her book with her and went to the teacher.

She took off the eraser from his head and pulled him up. Surprisingly the man was rather light, lighter than two bags of rice actually.

"A thousand apologies, sir, but Naruto-kun is a really impatient person. I hope you won't hate us for this."

The new teacher just stared at her.

'What an odd way to speak,' he thought.

He just shrugged and motioned for the three of them to follow him. They walked up the stairway, all climbed to the roof of the building.

(¯•¸•¯)

The three students were sitting on the concrete, with Naruto at the left, Sakura in the middle and Sasuke at the right, while their new teacher was leaning on the railing.

"Introduce yourselves."

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

"Yeah…You look suspicious."

Sasuke didn't even deem it important enough to say a word.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

They waited for him to say a bit more of himself.

"I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future…hmm….Well, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

'One of them wouldn't have anything to do with that bulge that's shaped like a book in your pocket, would it?'

"That was _so_ informative."

Ah, sarcasm. You gotta love it.

Kakashi said,

"You, the one in orange, introduce yourself."

"YOSH!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen!! What I like even more is the ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes to wait for the cup ramen to cook."

Kakashi thought that Naruto thought about very little except ramen.

"My dream is to one day surpass all the Hokage!! And then…have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!!"

Sakura looked at Naruto with a hand over her heart and a hurt look on her face as she said, "I acknowledge your existence, Naruto-kun! What am I to you then, chopped liver?!" Punctuating the words 'chopped liver' with her left hand as a board and her right handing chopping imaginary liver afterwards putting her palms up with her fingertips pointing at him, her mouth gaping in outrage.

"No, no! I don't think you're chopped liver!" Naruto put his hands in front of his face and waved them in his defense. She laughed at his confused and anxious face.

"I kid. So, what's your hobby then?"

"Oh. Hobbies…Pranks, I guess."

Kakashi was just thinking how interesting his team was going to be.

"Next."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things and I hate many things. And I don't use the word "dream", but I have an ambition to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man."

A moment of silence reigned.

Kakashi thought that this was typical for the boy, after what happened to him when he was younger. Sakura elbowed Naruto lightly.

"That is extremely creepy."

Naruto just nodded.

'I hope he doesn't mean me.'

Kakashi just shook his head.

"Pinky-"

"Hey!"

"You're up."

She gave him a smile.

"Hiya! Nice to meet ya! I'm Ja-" she stopped, almost saying her name out of habit. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like to read, write, sing, dance, draw and paint. I also like Naruto-kun." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder again and beamed at him, which he returned with a grin of his own. "I don't like people with big egos and idiots that make fun of me and/or my loved ones. My dream is to one day travel the world."

"Well, now that those introductions are done and over with, we can talk about the Survival Training."

"Huh?"

A very intelligent reply from Naruto ensues.

"Hadn't we already passed it?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke just stared at Kakashi with a questioning look in his eyes.

Giggling sounds came from behind Kakashi's mask.

"What's so funny?"

He just giggled some more.

"Then! Then! What is it?"

"No…Well…It's just that…When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip."

"Flip? Huh?"

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66."

'That's not funny.' She thought as she stared at him in vexation.

"Ha ha! I told you you'd flip."

"What the hell?! But we worked so hard…Then what was the point of graduating?!"

"Oh…That? That was just to see who had a chance to become Genin."

"Uh…What?!"

"Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up."

"Say what?!" That was not Naruto, by the way. That was Sakura.

"The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow."

Everyone left the building, each thinking their own thoughts. Let's hear them, shall we?

'Yeah! I'll become Genin for sure!' - Naruto

'I wonder if these three will graduate.' - Kakashi

'Like hell I'll skip breakfast! That's the most important meal of the day! As a teacher, he ought to know that too. But just in case the other two are stupid enough to do as he says, I'll bring them some food. He said to skip breakfast; he didn't say not to have snacks.' – Sakura (?)

'…' -…Most of Sasuke's thoughts center about revenge, so you wouldn't really want to know. I know I don't.

(¯•¸•¯)

( Author's note: Fine then, don't review. I'll just upload this whenever I feel like it.

I still haven't figured out where I am, but I did recognize Naruto's name. I won't be figuring anything out until a bit later, so hang in there. When I do, though, things will change. Not much, but it will change. Not with me becoming super powered, geez, that wouldn't even be possible, more like my feeling being conflicted about whether if any of this is for real or a dream. I used some dialogue from the Naruto manga, because I was just too damn lazy to think up my own lines. And I'll be starting on Book 2 after the Chuunin Exam, ought to be interesting to see how well Sakura's been coping in our world, wouldn't it? )


	3. Genin Test

Chapter 3

Genin Test (Otherwise known as the chapter when Kakashi is hit with a giant encyclopedia)

When she got to the training field specified in the printout, she was the first one to get there. Looking around to make sure that she was the only one there, and seeing that she was, she put her giant bag filled with assorted items, like weapons, plastic ducks, and metal wires.

…Yes, you read that right. Plastic ducks. Hey, do you have any idea how much it hurts getting that thing whipped at you?

Setting her rump onto the cushy, dirty floor she made herself comfortable and read her giant encyclopedia about the human anatomy.

She got to the point with the cranium and the brain when her teammate came. Naruto, she thinks. Putting down her book she waved at him and said, "Hey Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

She looked at his big bag. It was smaller than hers though, but only just.

"So, that's all your stuff huh?"

"Yeah!"

"What's in there?"

"Weapons, what else?"

"No plastic ducks?"

"No plastic - wait, what?"

"Plastic ducks."

"Why plastic ducks?"

"They hurt."

"…?"

He looked at her curiously. Of all the time that he's ever lived, he's never heard anyone say that plastic ducks could hurt.

Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.

She opened her bag, and took out an onigiri and handed it to Naruto. "Here Naruto, I had my mom make this just for you."

He pointed to himself. "For me?"

"Yup yup!" She nodded her head and beamed at him.

"But…you've never given me anything before."

"I am now. Eat up!"

He gave her a tentative smile and reached for the onigiri slowly; somewhat suspicious that she might be tricking him. She still beamed at him and didn't move her hand an inch. He took the onigiri, but stopped just before he bit into it.

"But Kakashi sensei said that we shouldn't have breakfast."

"He didn't say anything about having a snack."

"Oh. Yeah! That's right, he didn't!"

He bit into the onigiri happily. He savored the small onigiri, it being the first thing that his crush ever gifted him with. The silly boy didn't know that she had more for him.

That was how Sasuke found the two of them in the Survival Training Grounds, eating onigiri and chatting up a storm.

"No way Sakura-chan! Kakashi sensei won't suspect a thing!"

"You don't know that Naruto-kun! For all we know he might be a really strong and really famous ninja!"

"Pfft! If he fell for my trap, then he can't be _that_ great."

"You might have just caught him off-guard."

"Ha! You'll see, Sakura-chan! Once I kick his butt in Survival Training, you'll know that he's just another boring sensei!"

"You won't be able to even if you wanted to, dobe." Replied Sasuke as he too put his pack on the ground. Naruto glared at him.

"On the contrary, Uchiha-san," interjected Sakura, "It is probable, if he can catch Kakashi-sensei off-guard again."

She turned and took a yellow object out of her giant bag.

"Which is why I propose we use _this_," she held out the duck to both of them, "in a trap to kick Kakashi-sensei in his external genitalia."

She could see the question marks on top of Naruto's head (and is very curious to know how he does that). Even though Sasuke had almost no expression on his face, she could just _feel_ his confusion.

"It means...it'll help us kick his ass."

"How will a yellow plastic duck help us?" Sasuke said to Sakura in a dubious voice.

She gave him an evil smirk in return.

"Oh, you'll see….."

(¯•¸•¯)

"YOU'RE LATE!" Two shrill voices screamed.

"Hey guys, good morning!"

(¯•¸•¯)

A gloved hand pressed an alarm clock.

"Okay, it's set for noon."

Sakura blinked. Naruto and Sasuke were both confused.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you."

Sakura giggled. The boys smirked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in response.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And…the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So, at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy."

Sakura looked at her teammates. Naruto looked nervous but determined; Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at their sensei. She smiled, and put her hands behind her head. Silly children. You don't really believe this bull, do you? She could always tell when someone was lying, and Kakashi sensei was just physically screaming with his posture 'I'm lying! Don't listen to me!'…And she thought ninja were more skilled than that.

She caught her sensei eye, and she smiled all the wider and mouthed 'You are a bad liar, you know?' He raised his eyebrow at her, but said nothing in return. She doesn't know what she's implying.

"You can even use your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill me."

She frowned.

"Please don't say that, sensei. You should always be careful what you wish for."

"Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!"

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say…"

'Oh dear….' Sakura saw the look on his face, and it certainly was far from pretty.

'Dead Last…Dead Last…Dead Last…**Dead Last**'

Spinning kunai and an angry boy do not make a good combination, when Naruto was about to throw it, a gloved hand held on his and their sensei said, "Slow down. I haven't said start yet."

"This guy's fast." Sakura remarked.

'So this is a Jounin.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well, it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Well if you goad a person like that, _of course_ they'd want to kill you. I know I would have.' She thought to herself. Kakashi noted her exasperation but said nothing about it.

"He he he, seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready…Start!"

Four blurs were the only things seen before our protagonists temporarily leave our sight.

(¯•¸•¯)

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well."

Acting as though he didn't know where his students were, he scratched his head and waited. Not for long, apparently.

"Hey! Sensei! I bet you can't find me!"

Naruto's voice echoed in the Survival Exercise Grounds, sounding like there was much more than one. Sakura inwardly laughed at his audacity. When she said lure him in any way possible, she certainly didn't think he would do something like this.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. Iruka had said that Naruto had learned a Jonin level technique, but he never would have thought that he knew _that_ technique.

Deciding that going to look for him would be too risky; he did nothing and just stood there.

"Aw! You're not coming? Fine, then I'll go to you!"

Naruto jumped down from the branch of a tree just in front of Kakashi. Pointing his index finger at him, he said, "Nah! Nah! You can't catch me!"

Sakura could have sworn she blinked, because the next thing she knew their sensei was behind Naruto, admonishing him. "You should never underestimate your opponent. That could lead to your death."

"Who says I underestimated you?" He sassed back.

A very loud war cry could be heard in the bush, and more Naruto suddenly dog-piled Kakashi. Various sounds of childish triumph and indignant squawks came from the pile, all in Naruto's voice. Sakura didn't hear anything from her teacher, and was somewhat confused. When she saw silver in the trees, she smiled and shook her head.

A little while later, when Naruto was hanging upside down with his ankle tied to a tree branch and Sasuke's head was sticking out of the ground Sakura came out of the shrubbery. All three of the boys looked to her.

"Ma…Is it your turn already Sakura?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I know I'm not strong enough to take you on. I just came to get my boys. Come along you two." She motioned at Sasuke and Naruto, waving her hand in a beckoning gesture.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in the trap and Sasuke glared at her.

She gave a long suffering sigh. "Honestly, do I have to do everything around here?" She sighed again. Then she went to cut Naruto down from trap and stood in front of Sasuke's head contemplating how to get him out of the ground.

Sasuke gave her a heated glare while Kakashi chuckled and Naruto cackled at Sasuke's predicament.

Then Sakura just shrugged. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I honestly don't know how to get you out of there."

"How about I help you with that?"

Sakura turned to her teacher. "But sensei, real enemies wouldn't be as nice as to do that."

"This isn't a real fight is it? It's just a survival exercise. I'll let you have Sasuke for a bit and you can dazzle me with whatever brilliant scheme you're thinking of."

"Are you being satirical on me sensei?"

"No."

"Well then, I would really appreciate it if I could have a bit of help."

"Since you asked so nicely…"

(¯•¸•¯)

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were sitting in a triangle deep in the training grounds farther away from Kakashi, even though a shadow clone was watching from not so afar. Of course, they don't know that, but still.

"So, do you guys wonder why sensei only has two bells when there are three of us? If he fails one of us, then we wouldn't be a proper team."

"Oh yeah! I didn't think of that!"

"Humph. Idiot."

"Shut up teme!"

"I think sensei is tricking us. But what I'm confused about is why? Why is he making us fight each other for something as stupid as bells? He must have some sort of hidden agenda or something."

"What kind of hidden agenda?"

"Well, we're supposed to be a team right? Maybe that has something to do with it."

"I get it! He's testing whether we'd work as a team or not!"

Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto's epiphany while Sakura just smiled. "You're so smart Naruto! Sensei must be testing whether or not we have teamwork."

Naruto was beaming; no one had ever called him smart before. Of course, Sasuke just _had_ to get a word in.

"I'm surprised you can actually think moron."

"Oh yeah?! Well -"

"That's enough from both of you." Sakura put up a hand to gain both their attentions. "Now is not the time to have a row. We need to find a way to work together to get at least one of the bells. Naruto? Sasuke? Any ideas?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I can set up some traps and try to get Kakashi sensei backed against Sasuke and he can get the bells!"

"Good idea Naruto! But what will I do?"

"….Eh?" Naruto stared blankly at Sakura.

"You idiot." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, while Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke, be quiet. Or at least get a better vocabulary. Your calling Naruto stupid is getting redundant and repetitive." Sakura interjects before Naruto could explode.

"Yeah! What she said!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura again while Naruto blew a raspberry at him.

Sakura snapped her fingers. "I know what I can do! I can lead sensei to your traps Naruto and I'll be back up for Sasuke in case he can't get the bells."

"I don't need your help."

"Well you're going to get it anyway so deal."

"Humph."

"Naruto, where will you put the traps? And what kind of traps are you going to set up?"

"I'm going to put…."

"Wait! Wait! You **have** to put this duck in your traps somewhere!"

Sakura waved around a yellow plastic duck she got from her pack. Naruto and Sasuke gave her odd looks.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "What? It'll be the last thing he'd expect and we'll have the added bonus of having surprise as an arsenal. I say we should use it."

Naruto just nodded, having already talked with her about this earlier and he wondered how he would add this to his traps. Sasuke just figured they were both idiots.

The Kakashi shadow clone smirked and listened to them talk. It seems that these groups of genin were smarter than he gave them credit for. And the girl manipulating the others into figuring out the point of the exercise was very well done. He had a feeling he was going to like teaching them.

Kakashi liked a few surprises in his life every now and then, but not when it could be potentially dangerous, like Naruto's traps for instance. Even he's heard of the various pranks that Naruto had set up when he was younger, but while most of the past ones were relatively harmless, he had told them to go after him with the intent to kill, so he was pretty sure its wise to be cautious.

……Unfortunately he found out (much to his dismay) that his team could be _very_ good in improvisation.

(¯•¸•¯)

Kakashi refuses to let me write what happened in the survival exercise afterward. He tells me that if I even think about it he will make sure that I was never born.

So that means that all that I can tell you that happened afterward to Kakashi in the survival exercise is that Naruto got _really_ creative with his traps which included various items like a rubber duck and the occasional toilet seat that was provided by Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke wondered what she was doing with those items too. Don't ask me how she manages to put that in there, I'm still trying to puzzle it out myself.

Of course, Kakashi just had to make a crack about how someone needed to go to the washroom so Sakura, in her irritation, bashed his head with the giant encyclopedia, and had Kakashi been less of a ninja that would have knocked him out. As it is, he got a mild concussion.

And yes, they did show teamwork.

(¯•¸•¯)

"I wonder what happened to Kakashi's team?" Asked Asuma. The jounin next to him shrugged her shoulders and said nothing.

A poof and a very messy Kakashi came into the Hokage's office. Various unknown items (is that a rubber duck stuck on his butt and a toilet seat hanging on his neck?) with mud, water, leaves, tree branches and a very disgusting smell permeated from him. The Hokage coughed to hide his chuckle but his son had no such compunctions about showing his amusement. Kurenai, who was next to Asuma, giggled when Kakashi gave them a bland look.

When the Hokage cleared his throat of laughter and spoke, "So Kakashi, how was this new batch of genin?"

"Team 7…passed."

With that announcement Kakashi poofed out of the Hokage's office and to somewhere that he can clean himself off and get these ridiculous toiletries off his neck. Asuma's laughter became raucous while the Hokage and Kurenai chuckled at Kakashi's state.

(¯•¸•¯)

(A.N: Whelp, I seem to be off to a good start. Except for the fact that Kakashi is an annoying son of a dog. But I'll be dealing with that later. And the real reason for me not writing the prank part was because...well...I've never pranked anyone before and I've never been in a fight before. I was racking my brain for any ideas when this suddenly came out of nowhere so I ran with it.

If anyone wants to try to write the scene themselves feel free, as long as I get to read it when you finish writing and I'm given some credit.

Did anyone else notice the little joke I made about the cranium and Kakashi's head? It seemed pretty funny to me.

Constructive criticism will be much appreciated and flames will be used to cook s'mores.)


End file.
